The Disney Files
by pika418
Summary: A group of kids, all with very different personalities, come together when they are chosen to enter the World of Disney when a darkness rises and threatens the heroes. With the help of the Disney Files, (A folder with information on everything Disney ever created) the unlikely friends must rise to the challenge and also end up learning about themselves and their abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! Pika418 here! Some of you may have read my old fic, Disney Academy. Well, I'm back with a whole new story! It starts off kinda slow, but it gets better. Time to get started! And yes, before anyone asks, Amy's hair is supposed to be blue, but she has brown hair in the picture because I don't have the time, patience, or skill to change her hair color since the dollmaker I used didn't have blue as a color option, but I did add some streaks like I did with Avery from Big Hero Miraculous. From left to right, top row first, is Laurel, Alex, Nathan, Pete, Amy, Roxy.**

Amy's POV

Do you ever get the feeling that you were meant for bigger things? Even if you feel like you're the most worthless, useless, person, there's just this voice inside you, telling you it's not true. Yeah, I've been there. I used to think like that, anyway. I was so optimistic when I was young, but now those days are over. You see, I... wait a minute, why am I telling you my story? Ugh, nevermind. Just, forget you ever met me, believe me, it's way easier than it sounds.

Laurel's POV

I'll take it from here, Amy. So, what we're about to tell you is top secret. Seriously, tell anyone, especially our parents, consider yourself dead. Also, it's pretty unbelievable what we went through, but it was really great. It all started on an ordinary Monday morning.

I walked into school with my music on full blast. I was always one of the first kids in class, but I was surprised to walk into English class to find a blue-haired girl leaning over her desk. She was in the back row, and was wearing a black and grey hoodie, black pants, and black boots. It was obvious to tell what this girl's favorite color was. I walked past her desk and noticed she was hunched over a binder, writing something. She glanced up at me and turned her back, and her binder, away from me. I took my seat in the front row and took one more look at her, and she had her face buried in her binder, pressing hard against the paper as she wrote.

After a few minutes, my best friend, Roxanna, came into the room. She also stopped to look at Blue, who didn't notice her at all. "Roxy, over here!" I said waving. She sighed and sat next to me. We didn't actually sit next to each other in class, but the girl who sits next to me preferred a seat in the back, so sometimes I'll nag Roxy to sit next to me.

Soon, the entire class was full, except for the empty seat in front of Blue. Alicia was late again. Figures. She always ditches class, and she's one of the most irritating people alive. Her two friends, Kimberly and Madison, weren't much better, but at least they had some morals. The door swung open and Alicia walked in angrily. As she was walking to her seat, she tripped over Blue's backpack.

"Sorry." The new girl said in a quiet voice. "You shouldn't put your bag there." Alicia snapped, an irritable tone in her voice. "Maybe you shouldn't trip over it." Blue came back with under her breath. _Poor kid._ I thought to myself. Still, it took guts to stand up to her.

"What was that?" Alicia asked. Blue was dead silent. "I repeat. What did you just say?" She asked again.

"Technically, you didn't repeat. First you asked 'what was that?', then you asked 'what did you say?'" Blue replied, slightly louder.

"It doesn't matter, I want you to repeat what you just said to me." Alicia said impatiently, folding her arms.

"Technically, you didn't repeat..."

Alicia groaned in annoyance. "Whatever, just don't leave your stuff where I'm trying to walk." As much as I hated Alicia, I was unsure of what to think of this new girl. She did apologize, but then she started messing with the most intimidating girl at school. It was too early to judge, she could end up being worse than Alicia.

* * *

After what felt like forever, it was time for lunch. I sat down at my table and noticed Blue walk in. This time I could see her face. She had ghostly pale skin and dark brown eyes, but from a distance, they looked black. The girl had a worried look on her face, holding her binder tightly against her chest. She sat down at an empty section of the table, hunched over her binder, and continued to write. Nathan looked over at her. "You can sit over here if you want to." He offered. The new girl looked at him, stared for a couple seconds, and scooted herself closer. She continued to write and block out her surroundings.

Nathan shrugged and continued talking to his friends. I was unsure of what I was about to do. Blue looked and acted tough, but something told me that she's actually harmless. "Hey, blue girl, get your butt over here!" I shouted across the room. She turned to look at me and I waved. Blue grabbed her backpack, binder, and lunchbag and walked over to my table slowly, slouched over. She sat next to me and looked at me, waiting.

"Alright, what's up with you?" I asked her. She looked down at the table. "What _isn't_ up with me is the real question."

I felt bad for her, but I wasn't sure whether or not I trusted her yet. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I mentioned. I couldn't just keep calling her Blue. "Amy." She stated, emotionless.

"That's a pretty name." I said. "Thanks." She replied, eating her sandwich.

"So, you like to write?" Amy nodded, showing me her graphite-covered hands. "What do you write about?" I asked. "Just my life and the weighted pain that fills it. Journal entries, poetry, songs, all about my shattered life."

Ok, the blueberry needs a hug! I put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched at my touch. "It can't be that bad." I reassured her.

"My parents never wanted another child, they just thought my cousin was cute as a baby, and I happened. Then they screwed up raising me, I was treated like a baby until I was 12. I know I have problems, but I don't understand them, and my parents aren't doing anything to help me understand. But this does. I'm figuring myself out, analyzing my past and comparing the results to mental health websites."

I tried to hold back my tears. "That is so sad! Why do you torture yourself like that?" Amy sighed. "I'm not trying to torture myself, it's just a side affect. Every bit helps, but I'm constantly reminded of my past, all the mistakes I made, the abuse from my classmates, and the discovery that the world outside my home is cold and bitter, and in order to fit in, you have to adapt to it."

Ok, I had to put a stop to this. "But you don't have to be that way, most of the other kids here are nice, you just have to give us a chance!" I said optimistically.

"Never worked out for me." She responded, almost angry. "I gave them a chance, and they pushed me beyond the point of breaking." I tilted my head. "Just because you got in a little argument with Alicia? She hates everyone." I told her. "Not just her, you-you wouldn't understand!" Amy gathered her things and got up. "Where are you...?" I tried to ask. "Just forget it!" She shouted. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. "I gotta go." She said with a upset tone as she ran out into the hallway.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Amy. I was sitting in science class when Roxy walked in. She sat next to me. "Hey Laurel. What's up?" She asked, noticing I was deep in thought.

"Oh, hey Roxy. It's nothing, it's just... have you met the new girl?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No, not yet. But Alicia was talking about her all through Spanish class." She told me.

"What was she saying?" I asked. "Uh, I'd better not repeat it." Roxy replied. "Did you meet her? What's she like?"

I made sure Amy wasn't in the room. "A walking tearjerker novel, everything she says is so sad! I tried being nice to her, but she wouldn't have any of it, she refuses to believe anyone could possibly like her."

Roxy smirked. "You told her to 'get her butt over here,' didn't you?" I nodded and smiled awkwardly. Roxy knew me all too well.

"Maybe your approach was too harsh, she seems really shy, so the last thing she wants is to be dragged out of her comfort zone. I'll try talking to her next time I see her. "

As if on command, Amy walked into the room. "Well, there she is, go for it!" I whispered. Amy gave me a dirty look and went to her seat. Roxy shook her head. "Not right away, I have to figure out what she likes, then I can bring out her positive side." I glanced back at her. "Darkness, hair dye, being depressed, writing sad songs, now go!" I pushed her over to where Amy was sitting.

"Uh, hi!" Roxy said awkwardly. Amy looked up from her paper. "Hey." She instantly went back to her writing.

"What are you writing about?" Roxy asked.

"You don't need to know." Amy snapped back. "And you can tell your friend to stay out of my business. I know the only reason you're talking to me is so you can find some dirty secret about me and tell everyone. I wasn't born yesterday, I know how it works. Everything you say can and will be held against you, so try not to speak."

Wow, what have her old classmates done to her to make her think like that?

"I'm not trying to get secrets out of you, I just thought you might be lonely." Amy glared at her. "I've been lonely my entire life and have managed on my own, what makes you think I need someone now? You're not fooling me one bit, you're not getting past my defenses, no one is, ever."

She went back to her writing. Roxy gave up and sat back next to me. Alicia walked into class, (ten minutes late) and sat in the back with her friends. I overheard them talking about her again. Roxy and I looked back at Amy, and I saw a couple tears fall on her page. Her arms were shaking and her fists were clenched. Finally...

"What was that?" She got up and walked towards the back. The room filled with tension. "I repeat, what was that?" She smirked and folded her arms. "Go ahead, tell the class what you just said about me, out loud, so everyone can hear you."

Alicia and her friends stared in shock at the new girl. "That's what I thought. I hope you'll remember this for future reference. Anything you say can and will be held against you, so keep your mouth shut." She walked back to her desk, the three girls in the back staring in shock.

"Alicia, Kimberly, Madison, can I see you at my desk?" The teacher asked.

"Nice work." Roxy said. "No one's ever stood up to them before." I added. She shrugged. "They push me, I push them back, harder." Alicia and her two friends walked back to their seats, smiling. I saw Alicia shove Amy's chair as she walked past. "Amy, can I see you at my desk?" The teacher asked. "Not again." She murmured under her breath as she walked over. I could tell Alicia made up some lie so she could turn the tables on Amy, judging by her smile and the way she shoved Amy's chair. This couldn't end well.

* * *

Amy's POV

"You see, Amy, Alicia didn't mean to offend you, it was meant as a joke, she didn't expect you to take it seriously. So next time, maybe you shouldn't blow up like that."

Was she seriously this clueless? I nodded and walked back to my seat. Alicia and her friends looked at each other and chuckled. Vengeance will be mine. The two girls who sat in front of me turned around again.

"Are you ok?" Asked the first girl. "I thought we went over this, I haven't been 'ok' since I was five." I replied, annoyed.

I went back to writing my latest song. It was about how I always dress as the "good guys" on Halloween because according to everyone else, I'm evil every other day. It was the last period of the day, so I had to go on the bus in a bad mood. I took my phone out and turned on the song "Misery Business" by Paramore to try and ease my pain. I held back my tears for the entire ride home. But the second I walked through the door, down they fell.

"How was your first day? Oh, not good." My mom said when she saw me. "What happened, sweetheart?" She asked. "I hate my school, I hate my classmates, I hate my homework, and I hate California." I told her through my bitter tears. Mom hugged me. "Oh, Amy, I'm sorry we had to move. I know you miss your friends, but I thought this would be easier, you'd have a fresh start." I kept crying. "It doesn't matter where I go, you can take me out of the darkness, but you can't take the darkness out of me. I'm stuck like this forever."

My older sister, Alex, walked in the room. "Rough first day of school, huh?" She asked. "What do you expect? I'm a freak." I said. Alex chuckled. "You're a freak? I'm the one who has an actual squirrel skull in my room as a decoration. You're one of the more normal people in our family. Trust me, plenty of kids your age have depression, it's not that big a deal. I had it when I was your age, and so did mom." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "But you didn't have it as bad. Everywhere I go, everyone hates me. It's impossible for anyone to like me because I'm so abnormal. I'm the only one with dyed hair, the only girl who doesn't dress nice or wear makeup, and I'm almost certain I'm the only Disney fan." I sighed. "Wanna go get milkshakes?" Alex asked. I nodded and we got in her car.

We were quiet for a few minutes as she started driving. "So, just out of curiosity, what happened today? Did someone actually make fun of you, or was it all in your head?" I sighed. Most of it WAS in my head. "Well, I have reasons to be paranoid, but there were a couple girls, and boy, they really got me fired up. This chick comes into class super late and trips over my backpack, then makes a big deal out of it. And her comebacks, they were so cringy and stupid. And later, she and her annoying little sidekicks were talking smack about me, so I marched over there and put them their place."

Alex nodded. "What's so bad about that? You confidently stepped up, showed them who's boss, and made them look bad, that's good!" She said. "It was, until the teacher got involved." I made a gagging face and continued. "So first, she talks to the three girls at her desk, but then they start playing themselves off as innocent, saying how 'they didn't mean for it to be offensive,' and then the teacher believed them, and now she thinks I've got an anger problem!" Alex sighed. "Yep, that's today's society in a nutshell. Were there any other kids who you might consider being friends with?"

I thought about it. "Two girls and one boy noticed me in a non-negative way, but I don't trust any of them. They're probably just like my old childhood 'friends.' They'll be super nice to me just so they can get invited over to the 'freaky girl's' house, snap a few pictures and video clips, go home, and post them online! It's the same old story every time! Always has been, always will be. I'm done trying, why bother? They're not worth my time. I've gone 14 years alone, why stop now?"

* * *

Two milkshakes, tons of complaints about life, and one car ride home later, Alex and I sat on the couch. Mom walked into the living room holding something. "This came in the mail, I thought you might appreciate it, Amy." She handed me the paper, it was my monthly Disney sticker sheet. I've gotten them since I was a kid. Every time one came in the mail, I'd stick them all over my room. It's pretty shocking to walk into my bedroom for the first time and find Mickey and friends scattered all over the place. Which is why I always keep my door closed, even when I'm not in there, so no one sees in there unless I want them to. I decided to sticker my room later, though, since I really wasn't in the mood for it.

I have to say I'm glad I didn't use them right away, because Alex gave me a great idea. "Amy, I just had a genius moment that could very well be the answer to all your problems!" She exclaimed. "Well, what is it?" I asked. "Ok, what's the one thing kids of all ages like, no matter how old they get?" She asked.

"Pizza?"

"No."

"Ice-cream?"

"No."

"Cake?"

"No!"

I thought about it. "I'm running out of food, Alex, just tell me!" She grabbed my sheet of stickers. "Theme parks! Specifically, Disneyland." I looked at her confused. "What's your point?" I asked. "We live in California now, we can easily go!" I folded my arms. "Mom and dad would never go for it. They hate walking, waiting, the heat, and plus they've already been once, they don't wanna go again, especially not now that they have kids that they have to pay for."

Alex started to pace the room. "That may be true, but I'm an adult with a job, so I can pay for myself, and you got filthy rich after your last birthday, and plus mom and dad like you best and will do anything to make you happy since that's become nearly impossible since you entered your teen years."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes I acted overly dramatic so I could get my parents to buy stuff for me. I'm so good, I'm bad, as I always say.

"Even if we do get to go, what does any of this have to do with kids?" I asked.

"With your stickers and my drawing skills, we'll create a super cool, artsy petition begging mom and dad to take us. And those three nice kids from school along with you and myself are going to sign it, and they'll get to come with us in return for signing it, and BAM! You're instantly cool!"

I shook my head. "Alex, I'm not going to bribe kids into being my friends. I want them to like me, for me. But I guess even you can see how impossible that is. Of all of my old classmates I used to play with, only five of them are still on good terms with me, and they're all back at home." Alex smiled. "You're in a new place with new people who know nothing about you, the real, true, perfect you that I know. And I know that they are going to love you, even if you are a little weird, because you're funny, sweet, you stand up for what you believe in, and you strive to be different and unique."

I started to smile. "Thanks Alex. You know, maybe you're right, maybe I am too hard on my peers, I mean, if I had just kept my mouth shut, Alicia could've turned out to be a good person." I thought about it for a second. "Nah, it wouldn't have mattered." We both burst out laughing. "C'mon, let's get to work." I said, taking my sticker sheet. "I thought you hated my idea." Alex replied with a smirk. "Well, it's not bribing if I get them to like me first. Challenge accepted." We went upstairs to Alex's room to start making the petition, and I could start making my new life.

 **Like I said, it starts off slow. Not all the main characters have been introduced yet, there's one left, he'll show up in the next chapter. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laurel, Roxy, and Nathan have met the new girl, but there's something off about her. What is she hiding? Amy just wants to be liked and accepted, but she's under the impression that this dream can never come true. Alex has an idea that might help her out, or it could end up making things worse.**

Roxy's POV

It was the next day at school. I took my seat in class and took out my notebook and pencil, prepared to take notes. Halfway through the notes, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head, it was Kimberly.

"Roxanna, Alicia needs to borrow a pencil." I looked through my pencil case. The only one I had left was the one I was using. "Sorry, this is the only one I have." Kimberly turned to Alicia and they whispered to each other, then she turned back to me.

"Alicia says she doesn't care, now hand it over." I sighed and gave her my pencil. Looks like I'm taking mental notes. "Need a pencil?" Someone asked.

I turned around, and it was the new girl. I nodded and she handed me one. "I think I might've been too hard on you yesterday." She said, looking guilty.

"It's alright. I'm Roxanna, but my friends call me Roxy." She nodded and smiled. "Well I'm Amelia, and my friends call me Amy, if I had friends." I laughed a little.

"Sorry, it's just, the way you said that, you reminded me of Megara from Hercules." Amy smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Things seemed to be going good, I just had to keep on this path. "So, what kind of music do you like?" I asked. Amy thought about it. "I like a whole bunch of genres, but I'm partial to rock." I nodded. "Me too! Are you doing anything at lunch today?" I asked. "Nope, I'm the new girl, so I really have nowhere to be right now." Amy replied. "I guess I'll see you then!" I said. "Cool." She responded with a nod.

* * *

After the long walk from my locker to the cafeteria, I was finally able to sit down. I saw Amy sitting at a table with Nathan and I joined them. "Hi Amy!" I exclaimed with a wave. "Hi!" She waved back.

"Oh, hi Roxy, you don't normally sit here." Nathan pointed out.

"I just wanted to sit with Amy, she's super cool!" Amy chuckled. "No one's called me THAT before, I must be dreaming." Nathan smiled. "Well, everyone's welcome here. Except Alicia." We all started laughing.

"You know, Roxy and I met because Alicia took her pencil and I gave her a new one!" Amy said, cracking up. "So in a weird way, she actually helped us out!" Nathan nodded. "Yep, that's typical. Honestly I feel like we're all bonded by hatred, just like how she, Kimberly, and Madison are all grouped up because they hate us."

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty sick when you come to think of it, but let's stop talking about her."

At that moment, Laurel entered the cafeteria, saw me, and ran over. "Roxy! Hi!" She sat down next to me. "Hi Amy!" She exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down. Laurel is basically the human equivalent of a puppy.

"Hey." Amy said with a wave. "Sorry about the way I acted yesterday, it's just, at my old school, I had to silence myself, which is extremely hard for me since I'm very talkative and almost always speak my mind. In this new school I thought I'd have an easier time and wouldn't have to be silent, but my defenses were a little too sharp, and it gave off the wrong idea. Honestly, I don't remember what it's like to be myself, I've tried so hard to be accepted that I don't know who I am anymore."

Laurel looked like she was fighting back her tears. "I am not gonna cry, I am not gonna cry!" Amy smiled. "Sorry about that, I have a way with words, I guess." Laurel sniffed and smiled. "I'm just happy you're alright." Amy twirled her hair around her finger. "Aw, guys, stop with the feelsy stuff." Laurel smirked. "As long as you stop being all gloomy." Amy laughed. "No way. But... I guess it's ok, I kind of... like it."

Nathan pulled some cards out of his backpack. "So, who's up for a card game?" He asked. "Way to ruin the moment, Nathan." Laurel said, giving him a dirty look. They have a little bit of a rivalry, it's kind of amusing, actually. "You guys can play, I think I'll sit this round out." Amy stated, pulling out her binder. Nathan passed us the cards.

* * *

"Ok, the rules are simple. One of us is a villain, the other two are heroes. You can look at your card, but don't show it to anyone or tell anyone who you are. Then we have to try and determine which one of us is the villain, or try to convince the other players you're a hero. At the end of the game, we vote to kill. If one hero dies, the villain wins and the other heroes lose. If the villain dies, the heroes win." I nodded. "I think I get it."

I held my card under the table and flipped it over. There was an image of Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. I snickered, trying to keep my identity a secret. Everyone tells me I remind them of her. Must be some freaky coincidence. I flipped the card back over and placed it on the table face down.

"Everyone ready?" Nathan asked. Laurel and I nodded. "Ok, start!" He exclaimed.

"Kill Nathan, he's evil, case closed." Laurel stated. "Oh come on! We just started!" Nathan complained.

"Every time we play this game you're a villain, and even when we aren't playing, you're a villain, so obviously, this time isn't gonna be any different!" Nathan chuckled. "I'm not the villain EVERY time! I was Aladdin once." Laurel slammed her hand on the table. "Yeah. ONCE!" Nathan held both his hands up. "Hey, I'm just gonna say, Roxy's being really quiet."

I shook my head. "I'm Aurora, guys. It's either one of you two." Laurel stared at me. "Likely story, you have no proof! So, Nathan, what do you say we form a truce?" He nodded. "Sounds good to me. Let's kill her." He flipped over my card and stared in shock.

"Congratulations, you guys just killed a Disney Princess." I said with a smirk.

"What!? I was so sure it was you!" Nathan shouted. Laurel flipped her card over, revealing herself to be Ursula. "I win."

* * *

After about two more rounds, a familiar boy sat down at our table. He doesn't normally sit there, so I was surprised to see him join us. He was fairly new to our school, he had been there for about three months. No one really knew him, though. He was kind of a loner. Even more of a loner than Amy.

"Hi." He said quietly, waving to us. We waved back. "Do you want to play with us?" I offered. "What are you playing?" He asked. "Disney Clash. I just got it last week." Nathan answered.

"Sure, I'll play." He replied. "I think I'll join in too." Amy added, also in a very quiet voice. Nathan passed out cards to each of us. "Actually, while we're on the topic of Disney, I wanted to show you guys something." Amy said. She pulled a paper out of a folder. It had an anime-esque drawing of her and someone else, and above their heads was a giant thought bubble filled with Disney stickers.

"Aww, so cute!" Laurel exclaimed. "Thanks. Well, I didn't draw it, my sister did, I just put the stickers on. That's her, by the way." She pointed to the figure standing next to her. The little sketch was of a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, she was just as pale as Amy, if not paler. She was also wearing a black and red dress and tons of jewelry and dark makeup. As I looked closer, I noticed that what looked like a bracelet on her arm was actually a tattoo. She basically looked like an older, goth version of Amy. Amy flipped the paper over, revealing something written at the top of the page. I read it aloud: "This petition was made so that my sister and I can guilt our parents into taking us to Disneyland, as neither of us have ever been. If you sign, you will get to come with us as a reward. - Amy and Alex Stevens."

Laurel took the paper. "I'm so there!" She signed her name. "C'mon guys, sign it!" She said, bouncing up and down.

Nathan signed next, then I did. I handed the paper back to her. "Awesome! Thanks guys, it means so much to me that you want to help me go to Disneyland for the first time in my life. Or at least, it means a lot for me to think you care and you aren't just doing this for yourselves."

Laurel put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "I haven't known you very long, but you've told me more sad stories in two days than I would like to hear. The fact that you and your sister have never been to Disneyland, is the saddest story I have ever heard! I promise you, I will put an end to your misery!"

* * *

At that moment, Alicia walked in. Madison waved at her from her table. "Just a sec." She said, walking over to our table. We all went silent. "Hello, Amy. What do you have here?" She asked, taking the petition. After reading it, she burst out laughing.

"Disneyland? Really? What are you guys, five years old?" Amy's expression went blank. "Yes. My lost spirit found shelter in this teenage girl's body. Although, I'm getting tired of this life. I've been looking for a new one." She slowly reached out to Alicia's wrist.

She slapped Amy's hand away. "Don't touch me, freaky weirdo!" She walked away, irritated. The familiar boy looked at Amy. "Don't let her get to you, she's wrong." Amy smiled. "Sometimes it's best to just go with the flow. They insult me, I make the situation extremely uncomfortable so they don't dare say it again." The quiet boy looked at her in amazement. "Wow, that was really impressive! You should be an actress!" Amy nodded. "I've been thinking about it. I probably won't be famous, but you know, I could haunt a few houses, maybe some funny cosplays."

The boy smiled, looking at her petition. "Hey, I know we hardly know each other and everything, and I won't come, u-unless you want me to, but..." Amy passed him the paper. He signed his name, Pete Andrews. "Well, I guess I'll see you there, Pete." She said with a smile. Laurel slammed her hand on the table. "I SHIP IT!" She shouted. Pete and Amy exchanged glances and laughed awkwardly. Soon we were all laughing. Little did we know that our weird little group of outcasts would end up becoming the ultimate team. The Dream Team.

 **Not much happened here either. Just needed to introduce Pete and get the ball rolling with Alex and Amy's plan. The next chapter will skip ahead to the first day of the trip. These first two chapters were kind of hard to write because the original story didn't have so many characters, it was just Amy, Alex, and their parents. (And the Disney characters, of course) But I changed it because there were a LOT of really awkward points in the story, such as Alex randomly having advanced martial arts skills out of nowhere just for convenience. Anyway, I'll try to update again as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy decided it was time to open up to her classmates. Roxy and her friends accepted her, but she still chose to stay slightly disjointed from the group. They went on to play a Disney-inspired card game Nathan brought to school. Pete, a boy many students have seen before but no one really knew, sat down at the table, and he and Amy joined the game. This gave Amy the chance to get her plan in motion, and creep out Alicia. It took some convincing, but her parents agreed to her and Alex's demands, and the date was set for the trip, one month from now, Friday to Sunday. It felt like forever, but the day finally came.**

Nathan's POV

It was the last period of the day, we were all staring at the clock as if it were our job. Waiting for that bell to ring, it felt like an endless effort. But we were still, watching that clock. "I can't believe this is happening." Pete said anxiously.

"When's the bell gonna ring? Why isn't it ringing? What if we're stuck here forever?" Amy continued to ask questions, a nervous wreak.

"Chill." Laurel interrupted. "The bell should ring in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

It went off. We all ran out of class and out the front door. Laurel put her arms around Roxy and Pete. "Come on, everyone, group picture!" She pulled out her phone. Amy and I shrugged and squeezed in. "Yes! Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" The rest of us started to walk to our buses, but Laurel stayed behind, looking at her phone. The second she realized we left she chased after us. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

As we were walking I pulled a folder out of my backpack. "What's that?" Pete asked. "Just something I've been putting together for our trip. I call it the Disney Files. It's sort of like an encyclopedia entirely about Disney. Thought it might be fun for some light reading." Laurel snickered. "Light reading? That thing looks heavier than a brick!"

"You'd be surprised by how addictive it is to read. It's like you have access to every aspect of your childhood at your fingertips." I replied, flipping through it.

"Everything's really in there?" Roxy asked. I nodded. "Yep."

"Come on, Nathan, there's no way you have EVERYTHING." Laurel said. "I mean, come on, it's impossible."

I smirked. "Don't believe me? Ask me anything, I guarantee it's in here."

Pete looked at the folder. "Do you have any pages about Moana yet?"He asked excitedly. I nodded. "On every character, location, song, everything." Amy tilted her head. "What about Oliver and Company? I've never met anyone our age who's heard of it."

"Yep, that's in here too." I told her. "So wait, is it just about Disney Animation, or does it have Pixar, live action stuff, and a bunch of other movies like Nightmare Before Christmas in the mix?" Roxy asked. "Like I said, everything." I replied. "Then do you have Splash?"

Laurel chuckled. "That's not even a Disney movie. Why would he have it?" I flipped through the pages and showed her the files for Splash. "Actually it is. Disney owns Touchstone Pictures. Mind blown yet?"

"Whatever, I've gotta go catch my bus. Bye Roxy, bye Amy, bye Pete!" She exclaimed running away. "You forgot me!" I shouted to her. She ignored me. "I'd better go too. Bye guys!" Pete said, running to his bus. "So do I, see you later!" Roxy added, leaving me and Amy alone.

* * *

"I'm guessing you're really excited about this trip." Amy stated with a chuckle. "I mean, you put all this together. It's really cool." I nodded. "Thanks. I'm usually pretty busy, but lately I've had some time on my hands, and when I found out about the trip, I don't know, I just felt the need to make it. I don't really have a reason why, I just did." She smiled. "Yeah, sometimes you just have to follow your instincts, listen to your heart." There was a silence between us as we walked. "Oh, and you have to bring that card game with you, my sister has been dying to play it." I put the folder back in my backpack. "Sure, I was gonna bring it anyway, since you guys love it so much."

We walked into the parking lot where my mom was waiting for me. Amy came with me the whole way, despite the fact that she just passed her bus. "I have to go, see you later." It seemed as if it took her a few seconds to comprehend that I was leaving. "Oh! Bye!" She exclaimed, realizing she almost missed her bus and running back.

Amy was a strange girl. She was pretty, but she hated being told that. She never wore makeup and almost never got dressed up nice, and often wore black or dark colors. The oddest part was her sudden mood swings. In class, she has a blank expression on her face and she rarely speaks, and when she does, her voice is quiet and she stutters. But when she's with us, she's energetic and happy, always says what's on her mind, and is probably the second loudest of the group. (Behind Laurel) It's when she's with me alone that confuses me the most.

When we're alone together, it's almost a middle ground, she acts more like a "normal" girl. Not too loud, she doesn't say or do anything crazy, but not super quiet. She stutters sometimes, but not as much. She's like three different people in one, and I have no idea why. I got into my mom's car. "Hi Nathan. Who was that girl you were talking to? I've never seen her before." I shoved my backpack in the backseat. "Amy, the girl who I'm going to Disney with." She nodded. "Oh. Well she has an interesting taste in her looks. Blue hair dye, how charming." Yeah, my parents aren't big on kids who dye their hair weird colors. They think unnatural hair color automatically means juvenile delinquent. "She's really nice, actually. I mean, she's taking me and three other kids to Disney."

"I never said she wasn't nice." Mom argued. We were quiet the rest of the ride home. Sometimes it's hard to make friends when your parents are so judgmental. I remember my dad flipped out when Laurel put a single, temporary, red streak in her hair. We're just lucky our parents are close friends, otherwise I probably wouldn't be allowed to talk to her after that.

Alex's POV

I sat on the couch playing a game on my phone. The front door swung open. I turned my phone off and walked to the door. Amy almost bumped into me. She had this huge smile on her face, and she had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Ok, what's up with you?" Amy sighed. "Ok, I've gotta tell you something." She ran upstairs and I followed her into her room. She closed the door behind us. "I was alone with Nathan today, and we talked, and he was so perfect, and I'm in love!" She said as she collapsed on her bed, a sing-songy tone on the word "love."

I snickered. "I should've known. You've been crushing on him since the first day of school. Is he still oblivious to the fact that you like him?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but I think he's getting closer to figuring it out!" She said optimistically. I sighed and shook my head. "Well, contain yourself, because he's gonna be here any minute." She nodded. "Right. Just gotta act natural, easier said than done." I walked downstairs to return to my video game. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Footsteps pounded against the stairs. "I'LL GET IT!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs.

She led two teenage girls into the living room. The first girl was tall, she had a tan skin tone, dark brown eyes, and curly black hair. She had on a green top and pale pink leggings, and she was wearing some high heeled shoes. The second girl was pale and had long wavy blonde hair and light brown eyes. She had a plaid purple shirt and jeans with a pair of white and red sneakers.

"And this is my sister Alex! She's the genius who came up with this plan." I stood up and waved. "Hi." The blonde waved back, but the tall girl looked kind of confused by me. I get that a lot. "Uh, I guess now I know where Amy gets her style from." She stated. I chuckled. "Actually, I'm goth, she's emo, there's a difference." I told her. "I don't see much of a difference... but, ok! I'm Laurel, by the way. And this is Roxy." She replied with a smile.

We all sat down in the living room and talked for a while, then the doorbell rang again. Amy got up and answered the door. She walked in with a tall blonde boy wearing a green striped T-shirt and jeans with black sneakers. Judging by her dorky smile, this was Nathan. "Hi, you must be Amy's sister, she talks about you all the time. I admire that, my siblings and I are always fighting, but she seems to love you a lot." Amy blushed. "Yeah, we're super close." She contained herself. "Ok, now we're just waiting on Pete."

* * *

Finally, Pete arrived and we were ready to go. Everyone packed their bags in the trunk and we all got in the car. Luckily there was just enough seats for everyone. Mom and dad were in the front, I sat in the middle row with Laurel and Nathan, and Amy, Roxy, and Pete sat in the back. For whatever reason, my parents were taking forever to get in the car. "I'm gonna go see what the hold up is. I'll be right back." I told them.

When I got out of the car and walked back into the house, I wished I didn't. I heard my parents arguing. "I never agreed to this trip." Dad said, annoyed. "I told you, is it expensive? Yes. Is it going to be crazy? Of course. But you know the reason we're doing this. Amy has a hard time making friends, and she and Alex have been dying to go, and I have no other idea of how to cheer her up. She's been depressed since she was eight years old, and every other method I've tried in helping her hasn't worked. At this point, I'm willing to try anything." Mom reminded him.

"What makes you think going to a theme park with her friends will fix our daughter? Besides, I don't want to have to be responsible for other people's kids." Mom sighed. "Which is why you have to come with us. I can't handle them on my own, and I don't trust Alex with all of them. She may technically be an adult now, but still."

I contained my anger as I walked over. "I don't see why you don't trust me, after all, don't you think it would be better if I supervised instead of Amy and her friends going out alone like normal teens do?" I TRIED to contain my anger, anyway. Dad sighed. "You know how Amy is, she's... naive. She still acts like a little kid, and no offense, but you do too to some extent. You don't act like a child, but you act on impulse and make irresponsible decisions." _And who's fault is that? Admit it, you ruined us!_ I turned around and got back in the car.

"Is everything ok?" Amy asked. I nodded. She gave me a concerned look. Nathan pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Well, we've got a long ride ahead of us, so who's up for some Disney Clash?" He asked. I immediately perked up. "Ooh! I wanna play!" I exclaimed. Amy snickered in the back seat. Nathan passed each of us a card. "Ok, you can look at your card, but don't show it to anyone or say who you are out loud." I looked at my card. Mulan, yes!

Now for the weird part. Every single game we played, I was Mulan. I found it odd, but I didn't say anything. Several hours later, we arrived. It was pretty late at night, so my parents decided we would get some McDonald's, check into the hotel, and call it a night. We were all pretty tired, so no one protested.

Now for the even weirder part. I had to share a bed with Amy. Usually sharing a bed with her is a sleepless night anyway, since she's always tossing and turning, and sometimes she goes into fits of rage in her dreams and starts shouting in her sleep. We were both exhausted from the long drive over, and it was five minutes to midnight, but neither of us could sleep.

"Hey, Alex, mind if I watch Netflix?" Amy asked. "Sure, go ahead." I told her. "Just don't turn it up too loud, it's bad enough sharing a bed with you when you're actually asleep." Amy got up to grab her phone, but she stopped and stared out the window at something. She was hypnotized, standing dead still and staring. "What's wrong?" I asked. No answer. "Uhh, Earth to Amy?" She shushed me and kept staring. "Don't make any sudden movements." She stated quietly. Amy slowly crept to the door that led to the balcony and reached for the doorknob. Slowly turning it and opening it, careful not to make a sound. I sat up and waited, trying to figure out what she was up to. _Probably another one of her stupid pranks._ I thought to myself. When she returned to the hotel room, her expression was dead serious.

"There's a pixie on the balcony."

 **Hi! Sorry this took so long, my schedule's been getting pretty full. I was finally casted in one of my school productions, and I may or may not be performing my first gig at a club, I'm not sure if I wanna do it since I've never done anything this professional, but my friends and teachers think I should do it. I'm almost always up for a challenge, but this could make me or break me. I could be a budding young rockstar, or completely humiliated. I don't know. I'll be singing the song I want to do in school, and I guess I'll see how that goes. Anyway, my updates won't be as frequent as I want them to be, but just know that I'm not giving up on this story. Anyway, I'll be back as soon as I can! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! Rehearsals haven't started yet, and I've basically been lazing around the house all day for the past week, but I remembered this story and came back. Hopefully my schedule will stay like this and I'll be able to write, but seriously, I haven't heard from the director all week. I don't have a major role, but she really needs to contact me. If we're having any rehearsals, even if I don't need to be there, I wanna know about them.**

Amy's POV

"There's a pixie on the balcony." I repeated.

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, there's no way it's a pixie, it's probably an over sized firefly." Alex replied, shaking her head. "Fine, you come look at it and tell me it's not a pixie." Alex sighed and got out of bed. "Quiet, we can't let her know we found her." I told her in a whisper. I slowly opened the door again, and sure enough, she was still there. Alex gasped. The pixie heard her and turned around. I glared at Alex.

When I made eye contact with the pixie, we were both in a trance. I remembered her from my childhood. It was the night before my first day of kindergarten. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. I made a wish for morning to come, and I saw her outside my window, and there was a huge flash of light, and the sun rose before my eyes. I ran to the window, but the pixie was gone. I didn't tell many people, but when I did, they either thought I was crazy, had dreamed it, or had a vivid imagination. For years, the pixie who granted my wish never crossed my mind, but now that I was seeing her again, it felt like it was just yesterday the last time I saw her. "I know you. You came to my window at night and granted my wish, I knew you were real." I said with a smile. She smiled back when I remembered.

"Wait a second, I remember you babbling something about a pixie when you were a kid, are you telling me what you saw that night was real?" Alex asked. "Obviously, although even I had my doubts myself." I replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked. The pixie didn't say anything, she just flew in circles around us and then went off into the night.

"I-I think she wants us to follow her." I suggested. Alex folded her arms. "I think it's YOU who wants to follow her." Without thinking, I ran back into the hotel room and out into the hallway. I found something that reminded me of my childhood innocence. And I wasn't letting it get away.

* * *

Pete's POV

Nathan and I couldn't really sleep, so we were up playing some Disney Clash. "Let me guess, you're Eugene again." Nathan stated. I showed him my card, which was Eugene for the tenth time today. "Weird, right? Are you still Kristoff?" I asked. He showed me his card, and sure enough, Kristoff. "Maybe I'm not shuffling them well enough." He said. Nathan put both of our cards back in the pile and reshuffled. He gave me my new card, it was still Eugene. "I don't get it. Where did you find this game, anyway?" I asked.

"At a flea market. It was the strangest thing. There was this old woman, and she put the box up for sale the second I stopped at her table. She told me that this game was very special to her and she wouldn't sell it to just anyone. I asked her why, but she didn't explain anything to me. Despite how weird the situation was, I couldn't pass up the offer. After I bought it, when I came back to where her table used to be, everything was gone. I was only away for about five minutes, and she still had a full table when I left her, as if she only intended to sell the game to me specifically." Nathan told me.

It was right after that when I heard a door open. It sounded like it was coming from Amy and Alex's room. We decided to check it out. When we left our room, we bumped into two figures in the dark. We both jumped back and screamed, and the light turned on. It was Roxy and Laurel. "Keep it down, you guys, do you want Amy's parents to wake up?" Laurel said in an annoyed whisper.

"What are you doing in here? And where are Amy and Alex?" Nathan asked. "That's what we're trying to figure out. Roxy and I couldn't sleep, and we heard a door open." Laurel told us. "Wait, you couldn't sleep either?" I asked. Roxy nodded. "Yeah, no idea why. I'm really tired, but I just can't sleep. Maybe we're just too excited about tomorrow." At that moment, all four of us got a group text from Amy. I read it aloud: "'Hey guys! I found something awesome! I'm currently outside chasing a pixie, and it seems to be headed towards Disneyland. Also my sister is chasing me and trying to get me back in the hotel, so if you guys could help me out, that'd be great!' A pixie? I've gotta see this for myself."

We quickly ran outside, in the distance I heard Alex screaming at Amy. "Well, we must be on the right track." Roxy said. We caught up to Alex, and then we all caught up to Amy.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you've just put us through!?" Alex asked, trying to catch her breath. "Lecture me later. I'm trying to figure out how to open this gate." Amy said as she started pushing the large, heavy door that blocked the entrance to the park. "Weird, I don't remember this being here." I told everyone. "Hey Nathan, maybe it's in that Disnepedia thingy." Laurel suggested. Nathan flipped through the files. "It's not in here. Wait a second..." He pulled the Disney Clash game out of his pocket and looked at each side of the box. "No copyright date. The amount of characters isn't specific, either. It just says, all of them. Hang on, every time Pete and I played, I was Kristoff and he was Eugene. Did any of you get the same character a bunch of times in a row?"

"Mulan." Alex stated.

"Snow White." Amy said.

"Aurora." Roxy told us.

"Pocahontas" Laurel said.

"This is too weird, and what is this door, and why won't it open?" I asked myself, pacing back and forth. "All I know is that when I got here, the doors were open, and there was this huge blue portal behind them, and the pixie flew in, but then they slammed shut before I could follow her." Amy explained. "Good, your own nostalgia didn't lure you to your potential death, now let's get back to the hotel." Alex said, grabbing her sister's wrist. "No, we have to solve this mystery. What if something terrible is going to happen, and we're the only ones who can stop it? We could be the chosen ones!" Amy argued.

"Get your head out of the clouds and think like a sane person for once! We are playing with fire here, whatever's happening, we weren't supposed to see it, so let's just forget we saw it and get some rest." Alex argued back, tightening her grip on Amy's wrist.

I took a closer look at the doors, and I noticed that where a doorknob should be, there were six thin slots, about the size of a playing card.

"Uh, guys, I don't know if this is important, but maybe you should look at this." I said. My friends crowded around the slots. "There's six of us, six slots, and each of us has a character card we can't seem to get rid of. I'm just gonna test this one more time." Nathan said as he took six random cards from the stack and gave us each one. "On three, we show each other who we got."

"One, two, three."

We all turned around our cards, and everyone had the same character that they kept getting all day.

Nathan looked at his card one last time, then slid it into one of the slots. As soon as he did that, a faint blue glow was visible in the five empty slots. Amy put hers in next, and the glow brightened. I went third, then Laurel, then Roxy, then Alex. After she put her card in, the door opened, and the portal Amy told us about was there.

"Come on, Amy." Alex mumbled in a nervous tone. "Let's get out of here." Amy smirked. "As you wish!" She pulled Alex through the portal with her. We all gasped as they disappeared. "We'd better follow them." Nathan ordered. He jumped through and the three of us followed.

* * *

It took me a second to adjust to the light. I opened my eyes and saw Laurel and Roxy huddled together in fear, and Alex holding onto Amy crying softly and mumbling. "I don't think we're in California anymore." I said, looking around at the white empty space that surrounded us. "Far from it." Nathan added. "We're dead, I'm calling it right now. Thanks a lot, Amy!" Alex shouted, half angry, half frightened. "Believe me, I've dreamed of death more times than I ever would want to, this isn't it." Amy said, looking around, trying to find something in the blankness. "Oh, well isn't that reassuring?" Laurel snapped sarcastically.

A figure in the distance appeared and started running towards us. "Hey! Over here!" Laurel called. "Are you insane? We don't even know who or what that thing is." Amy said, folding her arms. "Well you already got us all killed, so nothing matters anymore." Laurel argued. "I didn't get us killed!" Amy shouted. "Transported is more like it. The real question is, where are we?"

As the figure got closer, I was able to make out their features. I saw what looked like a black anthropomorphic mouse with huge ears. _It can't be, there's no way, it's impossible._ I tried to tell myself, but I couldn't convince myself that who I saw wasn't who I thought he was.

"Mickey Mouse?" We all asked at the same time. "Ok, wait, what? What is going on here?" Laurel asked in confusion.

"You are the chosen ones." Mickey told us. Amy snickered. "Ha, even me? Yeah, no offense, but I think you've got the wrong girl, because out of everyone in this group, I am the least likely to be 'chosen' for anything, mainly because I'm an antisocial freak with tendencies to..."

"Amy, I chose you for reasons I can't reveal yet, the same goes for all of you." Mickey told us.

"What were we chosen for?" Roxy asked. "Ooh! Do you need new Disney Princesses? 'Cause I would be perfect!" Laurel exclaimed. Mickey shook his head. "I didn't summon you here to become Disney characters, I brought you here because a dark force is threatening our world, and as characters, we are not allowed to interfere. The prophecy states that six young heroes from another world would come here. A boy who seems perfect, but struggles at home. A young woman who is leaving her parents soon, and her depressed little sister who is endlessly tormented by her troubled childhood. A girl filled with confidence and her timid best friend. An innocent and shy boy who hides something. Only you can save us all."

"So, who's behind all this?" I asked. "Many assume it's the villains, but I think it's something deeper, as villains are still characters, and if they tried to alter their fate, it could backfire on everyone. What you are going to be doing is entering the different worlds. The cards you used to enter will guide you on your quest, and Nathan's Disney Files will definitely be of use. Everything you need on your journey you already have."

"Alright, where do we start?" Alex asked. "Right now!" Mickey exclaimed. He disappeared and the world around us started to spin. We all collapsed and blacked out.

 **Bye for now, I'll try to update quicker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! For the record, I started writing this chapter the day of the premiere of Tangled: Before Ever After. It hasn't aired yet, but I might include a mini review at the end of this chapter, because it looks really good. I won't spoil anything, It's just after I watch it I'll probably go into fangirl mode. And if you're wondering why this is significant, you'll find out it a second!**

Amy's POV

When we first woke up, we were in a strange, and somewhat familiar place. I got up and looked around. Grassy hills, trees, and other things one would typically see in a forest. "Why do I feel like I've seen this place before?" I asked as the the others got up. I walked ahead and found some hanging plants that seemed to be hiding something. Now I knew I had seen this before. I pushed them aside and walked ahead, and when I saw what they were hiding, I stared in shock. Rapunzel's tower.

"Uh, guys? You might wanna see this!" Everyone had the same reaction I did when they saw the tower. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up." Alex said as she looked at the tower in amazement. "But, where's Eugene?" Pete asked. "Maybe he's not here yet." Roxy suggested. Nathan shook his head. "I don't know. Mickey did say that a dark force was threatening the Disney World, so maybe the events of the movie have been altered." Laurel nodded. "So it's up to us to set things right! Let's get up there!" She ran over to the tower.

"HEY RAPUNZEL! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" She shouted. Rapunzel came to the window and looked down. When she saw Laurel, she panicked and ran away. "Great job, Laurel, you scared her off." Nathan complained. "Well, how else are we supposed to get up there?" Laurel argued.

That was when I remembered something. Mother Gothel built a secret entrance to the tower. There was a hidden staircase that led up to the top that no one, not even Rapunzel, knew about. I started to try and remove the bricks, but being the wimp that I am, the task at hand was almost impossible.

"Amy, have you lost your mind?" Alex asked. "There's another way in, but it's behind these bricks." I told her. "Amy's on the right track, Mother Gothel does have a secret entrance." Nathan added. Everyone pitched in and we opened the secret entrance that led to the staircase. We all walked upstairs and pushed the tile up. Rapunzel gasped and ran to the corner of the room, holding out a frying pan.

"Back off, I'm armed!" She shouted shakily. "We're not going to hurt you, we're here to help you." Pete said, trying to calm her down. "Mother says that you have pointy teeth and you want take my hair for yourselves, but you won't get away with it!"

I stepped forward, Alex stayed behind me so she could catch me if Rapunzel hit me with the frying pan. "We don't want your hair. We...uh, we came because we need your help." Alex gave me a confused look. "Where are you going with this?" She whispered. "Just follow my lead." I replied. "You see, our friend Flynn Rider is being chased by the royal guards, and he may have been imprisoned, and we need your help to save him." Alex sighed. "We're doomed." She said under her breath.

"How did you find me? How did you even know I exist?" Rapunzel asked. "It's hard to explain, but we really need you to help us save him." She glared at me. "And why should I help you?"

I thought about it."Because, if you come with us and help save Flynn, we'll... take you to see the floating lights!" Rapunzel gasped. "How did you know I wanted to see the floating lights?" Alex decided to cut in. "Look, we can't explain everything, but we need you, and you need us. We can give you exactly what you're looking for, if you're willing to trust us."

Rapunzel lowered her frying pan, breathing heavily as she walked towards us. Pascal, who was perched on her shoulder, shook his head. Still, she came closer. "Alright, let's go." Nathan motioned as he got ready to go back down the stairs. "Wait, what about Mother? She's coming back later, and, I could never disobey her. She specifically told me I'm not allowed to leave the tower." Rapunzel told us. At that moment, outside the tower, a familiar voice called: "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" She looked around. "Hurry, hide in my room and don't make a sound!" She whispered. We all ran upstairs to Rapunzel's bedroom and closed the door.

After Rapunzel got rid of Mother Gothel, (who luckily, didn't notice that the secret entrance was exposed) we ran downstairs.

"She's gone, we're ready to go." Rapunzel told us. We started to walk towards the tile the hid the staircase and Rapunzel followed us. "Uh, why don't you go out the window? Your hair's long enough." Pete suggested. "Ok... sure!" Rapunzel replied, slightly suspicious. We all looked at Pete. "What? I love this part!"

We ran down the stairs and looked up at the tower. Still standing by the window, Rapunzel started to sing.

 **Rapunzel: Look at the world, so close, and I'm halfway to it. Look at it all, so big, do I even dare? Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it. Should I? No. Here I go!**

At the moment, she threw her hair out the window and slid down, but she stopped herself before she touched the ground. Hovering just above the grass, she slowly lowered her feet, nervous. The second she realized that it wasn't dangerous, she lied down and kept singing. We couldn't help but join in on the fun.

 **Rapunzel: Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!**

 **Pete: Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me!**

 **Both: For, like, the first time ever, I'm completely free!**

 **Rapunzel:** **I could go running!**

 **Nathan: And racing!**

 **Laurel: And dancing!**

 **Alex: And chasing!**

 **Amy: And leaping!**

 **Roxy: And bounding!**

 **Rapunzel: Hair flying!**

 **Pete: Heart pounding!**

 **All: And splashing! And reeling! And finally feeling! That's when my life begins!**

* * *

Far from the tower, life was much more miserable than the cheerful start of our adventure. "Flynn Rider" had been captured and thrown in the prison, along with the Stabbington Brothers.

"This is your fault, Rider!" Shouted the lead twin. "If you hadn't been so arrogant, we would've gotten the crown, but you had to go and ruin it for us!"

"My fault? First of all, this whole 'stealing the royal crown' thing was my idea, and I only asked for your help so it would be easier for me to escape...and I probably shouldn't have told you that..." They moved in closer, silent and menacing. "I take it back, that wasn't my initial plan, so you can just calm down and..."

The door to the prison slammed open, and the captain of the guards walked in. "That's enough. Rider, it's time." The Stabbington Brothers backed off. He opened the cell and grabbed "Flynn" by the arm, pulled him out, and slammed it shut. The rest of the guards entered and they walked him outside where he would be hanged.

* * *

"Ok, I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but can we speed this up?" Laurel asked Rapunzel. "I'm sorry, it's just, wow, the outside world, it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed, taking it all in. I smiled. Normally I wasn't an outdoorsy person and would die if I had no WiFi for long periods of time like the petty American girl I am, but something was just so amazing about this that I couldn't explain. I felt like a child again, going on an adventure with a Disney Princess. It felt like nothing could possibly go wrong.

And then things went horribly wrong. Let's take a look at the scores, Amy: 0, Cruel Misfortune: 532. Don't ask.

So, long story short, Rapunzel got scared by a bunny and ran back to her tower, and Alex made me go back and protect her while they went on to rescue Eugene and be great heroes while I'm stuck babysitting an 18 year-old who's afraid of her own shadow.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel, it was just a bunny, they're perfectly harmless." She was curled up in a ball outside her tower crying. "It was a bunny? I thought there were thugs coming to get me." I shook my head. "No. So, now that you know the world's not dangerous, let's go catch up with the others." She sniffed. "Mother wouldn't like it if she found out I ran away."

"So? This is good for you, there's a whole world out there, waiting for you, you can't just let parents keep you constantly locked away, you need to get out there, learn how the real world works, even if you're scared, and even if it feels wrong, you need to prove her wrong, because you're strong, and you can handle yourself. You have big dreams, and a good dream should never be wasted, so follow them."

And that was when I realized I should've given that advice to myself. I always like Rapunzel as a kid because she had an overprotective mother who never let her leave home and see the world. Ok, my parents weren't nearly that bad, they let me leave the house, as long as I was within three feet of them at all times. They were never like this with Alex, but since I'm the "baby" and the "good child," they think if they leave me alone for five minutes I'll somehow get corrupted and become even worse than my sister, and she's not as bad as they make her out to be, either. Sometimes I can't take it, and I have lied to them before about going out with my friends, saying there was gonna be adult supervision when there really wasn't. And I don't do it without guilt, either. I feel terrible when I do it, but I do it anyway, because I need to show them I'm responsible and mature enough to handle it, and if they don't see that now, they never will. I'll be stuck living with them for the rest of my life. They'll have to support me, I'll never get a job, I'll never get to college, I'll just be that freak that lives in the basement who will eventually snap and kill herself just to get out of there. That's why when Alex moves out, I want to go with her. She's been more of a parent to me than they ever have. She's protective of me, she cares about me, but she doesn't treat me like a little kid, she treats me like the young adult that I am. Sure, sometimes she tries to mold me into a mini her and judges my childish habits, but she at least knows me as who I am now, not as who I was as a kid, and takes interest in that and understands. I want her to teach me all the things I'll need to know for when I reach adulthood. Our parents don't remember what it's like to be young, she IS young, she can give me more information about the modern world than they ever could. I'm through with being a shell of a human being, and it's time Rapunzel joined in on our quest of youthful rebellion. Of course, her story comes first, she's more important than me, anyway.

As if reading my mind, Rapunzel snapped me out of it. "This is a weird question, but do you have magic hair too? Is that why you know all this, because someone tried to hold you back?"

"No, I just know what it's like to have overprotective parents."

"Then how is your hair blue?"

"C'mon, Rapunzel, we've gotta go catch up with my friends, Flynn Rider's waiting!"

 **Whew, finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the delay, my homework load has been intense! Oh my gosh, I'm loving the Tangled series so far! Before it came out, I actually wasn't expecting much, in fact, I was worried about all the ways Disney Channel could ruin it, but they didn't, it has the same feel as the original movie, the animation is really amazing, (It's always refreshing to see some cool 2D animation. Don't get me wrong, I love 3D, and it looks amazing, especially in the newer Disney movies, but it's always nice to see some 2D animation.) and I really like how the episodes seem to be carrying a continuation and they aren't just random. I wouldn't have had a problem if the episodes were random, but I think that was a really cool addition, as it adds to the storytelling, like with Winx. (Only without the episode previews at the end that totally spoil the next episode and ruin everything.) So yeah, hooked! I just hope it does well so Disney Channel will continue to add more cartoons and less live action shows, because they're honestly all the same to me. I really like where this is heading, and hopefully they'll give their cartoons more airtime on the main channel and not just dump them all on Disney XD, which not everybody has. Now we just have to hope that Ducktales and Big Hero 6 are also successful, and Tangled gets successful, then they'll realize what people actually want, and we might just see a new Disney Channel that has an equal amount of cartoons and live action shows so everyone's happy! Of course, this will be pretty unlikely, since Disney Channel's been "girly sitcom" heavy for as long as I can remember, and they probably won't change that anytime soon, but you never know.**


	6. Sorry, not an update, but not cancelled

**Ok, this is not an update, but it's also not an announcement that this story has been cancelled, because it's not. I've just been super busy, and I've had a lot of writer's block, and I don't even know where to go from where I left off. The truth is, I'm not in love with this story. Don't get me wrong, I really like it, I like the characters and the fact that they enter a bunch of Disney movies, but in reality, I just don't love it. I think the problem is there's too many OCs, usually I just have one main OC and some minor ones that aren't as involved, but I have an entire cast of blank pallets, and I have to tell all of their stories, and it's really a ton of pressure. That's why when I normally write, it's mainly about the canon characters because their stories have already been told, so I have something to work with. They can continue to develop, but they've already started, to develop, so I don't have to start from the beginning. Which is why I'm going to have to take a break, until I get a good idea. The thing is, I already planned out how some random future events of the story will play out, but they're very disjointed from where I left off, so I can't just skip to the parts that I already know what I want to write, and if I did that, the story would end up really short and rushed. So... yeah. I'll try to come back as soon as I figure out what I want to happen next, and now that I'm saying this I'll probably come up with the perfect way to continue the story twenty minutes from now, but I don't know. Anyway, I'll probably still write other stories on here, I think I was pushing myself too hard with this one to the point where it just wasn't enjoyable anymore. Maybe it's time I stopped pressuring myself to make commitments like this, because it really stresses me out. I mean, I guess someone has to do it when there aren't other people around to try and convince me to do great things, but I'm not the best at it since I'm never pleased with myself, and when other people tell me how great I am, the first thing I think of is how they must not have high expectations if they think I'm good at something. (Although I will admit I'm starting to find my own singing slightly less cringey. Slightly.) So, see you around, I guess.**


End file.
